The Unknown
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: What happens in the end? My take on what happened after Melchior lived his life and tried to find his friends in the afterlife. Because I crave happy endings. Melchior/Wendla with a pinch of Moritz/Ilse... Read and Review!


_Because I always need a happy ending. Italics are the lyrics from 'My Junk' that inspired this. Enjoy..._

_... ... ..._

A very old and tired man walked slowly through the snow just after it fell. His eyes were as shiny and bright as they had been in their youth, and though his shoulders hunched a bit, he still walked tall and proud.

After a time he reached his destination and kneeled in the snow, placing a bouquet of dried wildflowers onto the weathered grave. He smiled at the memories that would flit through his mind time and time again of a girl so beautiful that it made his heart ache. So sweet and loving she was, and how happy Melchior was to have known her. To have loved her. To still love her.

"Wendla," He whispered, "I did it."

Though there was no spoken reply, Melchior somehow knew that his darling could hear him.

"I've lived my life to the best of my ability. It was not easy, without you and our child to share it with me. But I've always had you so close to my heart. And I hope that when my time comes, you'll be waiting for me. I love you."

_See us winter walking after a storm…_

Not long after his trip to the cemetery Melchior Gabor grew ill. He did not ask to have the Sunday school children bring him cards, or have the preacher visit him one last time to bless his passage. No, he went alone, on a dark, peaceful night.

As he stood from his bed, looking down at his craggy face marked with age, he smiled. He looked at himself and saw he was nearly transparent, but young again.

He ran down the stairs and out into the cold night, not even feeling the chill. He had one place in mind, the cemetery.

And as he approached he saw a figure standing just at the edge of the forest.

"Moritz?" Melchior whispered.

"Melchi!" Moritz cried, embracing his friend.

"Moritz, is this what it is like? Have you been stuck this way since your death? Will I stay this way? Where is Wendla?" Melchior fired question after question at his beaming friend.

"Yes, this is what it is like. We spirits can walk among the living during the one time they are asleep. They cannot see us, but some sense us. We stay this way until we find what we are looking for. Wendla is at your 'Special Spot.' I wanted to see you though, before you went to her," Moritz explained.

"So, after we find what we are looking for, what happens to us then?" Melchior asked, confused.

Moritz smiled a half smile tinged with remorse, "That, my friend is the unknown."

"All this time," Melchior murmured, "Wendla's been waiting for me?"

Moritz nodded, smiling fully know. "She refused to continue on without you. She put up quite a fight when Mrs. Bergman passed and she wanted to take Wendla with her. But she insisted she wait for you."

Melchior gasped, "But Frau Bergman passed thirty or forty years ago!"

"She really loves you Melchi," Moritz murmured.

"Thank you Moritz," Melchior said, embracing his friend again, "For explaining, for being here, for your friendship. I never got to tell you that. Thank you."

"Thank you Melchior," Moritz whispered, watching his friend walk towards the forest.

"Moritz," Melchior pondered, turning to face his friend once more, "What are you waiting for?"

Moritz merely smiled and murmured, "Ilse."

Melchior smiled knowingly and ran toward his beloved. With his youth back he made it to their spot in no time. And there, sitting in front of his favorite tree, was his Wendla, still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Wendla," Melchior whispered, reaching out to her.

She stood up and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Melchior," She murmured, "Melchi, Melchi, Melchi! Oh how I've missed you! My love, you're here, you're here, I love you!"

"Wendla," He said almost like a prayer, looking into her eyes, "I love you, always have, always will…"

And they kissed each other with such a passion and fervor they saw fireworks.

"I have so much to tell you," Wendla said, stroking Melchior's face with soft fingertips.

Melchi leaned his face into her touch, "And I you," he murmured.

"Well," Wendla said smiling, "We certainly have time to discuss everything and anything that may have happened."

"Wendla, what happens now?" Melchior questioned, "Moritz only said that it was the 'unknown,' what does that mean? Aren't you scared?"

Wendla smiled, kissing Melchior's forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, and finally his lips.

"No," She whispered, "You're with me. We're together. I can face anything with your hand in mine."

And as the cold wind blew around the lovers, they did not feel the chill. Only the warmth that radiated from the other's embrace.

_It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms…_

... ... ...

_Well you know she'd wait for him... Anyway, drop a review if ya please to let me know what you thought. Melchi/Wendla forever!!!_


End file.
